


Dirty Movie [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony make a sex tape.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Kudos: 43





	Dirty Movie [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“Filming Themselves Having Sex” [A4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

  
  


* * *

  
Steve's relationship with Tony was moving forward smoothly. He couldn't be happier. Over the past month Steve had been wanting to explore new things in the bedroom. They had already tried a few things before, but was curious about what else was out their to experience. He was shocked, but not put off, when Tony mentioned making a sex tape just for them. 

After thinking it over Steve agreed, feeling secure with Tony, knowing that the tape would not make it out onto the internet. 

There was a certain thrill to filming himself being taken apart by Tony in the most intimate of ways. He felt all kinds of exposed, but in a good way, and found himself enjoying it immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
